Laptop computers have become very popular in recent years. They have a display screen which typically is hinged to a body of the computer. They are light-weight and have a low profile. The screen is simply folded down onto the computer body when not in use. An internal power source often is sufficient for many needs. For more prolonged use, the computer can be plugged into an electric outlet. Various auxiliary devices such as modems and external drives can be connected to the laptop computer to enhance its value to the user.
It is estimated at least about 50,000,000 individuals use a laptop computer on a regular basis. Often, the computers are used in a setting away from a permanent office or home. Business people are the greatest users of laptop computers. The computers can be used while in route, such as on an airplane, in a hotel room or at a customer's business site. They are used for all the purposes any computer is used. They simply provide on-site capability for all computer needs.
Carry-cases have been designed to pack and transport laptop computers. When needed, the computer is unpacked, placed on a support surface of some nature and used. Ideally, the support surface has a flat surface and is stable. The laptop computers, though, are designed to be positioned on the user's lap and used. As readily imagined, the user's lap is not an ideal surface for a computer. A balancing act is required. Also, the user is restricted as to leg movement. Any prolonged computer usage where the computer rests on the user's lap is very tiring.
It is evident to many laptop computer owners that an article is needed which facilitates usage of the computer. Necessarily, the article itself must be light-weight and compact for storage reasons or else the primary benefit of the laptop computer will have been lost. In accord with a demonstrated need, there has now been developed a stand for holding a laptop computer in a steady manner. The stand itself is portable in that it folds upon itself to a compact state which fits into a carry-case or suitcase along with the laptop computer.